


strip for us

by aeroplaneseok



Series: oh, my god ten [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Body Worship, Brat Johnny, Catholic School, Dom Ten, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Masterbation, Muscle Kink, Pet Names, Religion Kink, Religious Corruption, Slapping, Strip Tease, Teasing, and it went in a completely different direction than i planned but, brat taming, degrading, just four poly bfs in love, spitting, this got so much longer than i planned it to be oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: 'this is what johnny thrives off of, he loves the attention and the reactions he can pull out of the three people he loves the most, he loves to see them fall to pieces and forget their dignity because of him.'---orjohnny feels cocky and gives jaehyun, ten and mark a strip tease. based on the stupid amounts of sexual tension in the cup of coffee part 2 video in thailand.





	strip for us

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo this is a v unexpected fic bc i wasn’t expecting this to be as long as it is, but here we are! this requires quite a lot of context to make sense so i’ll explain what this au is lmao. 
> 
> so this is based off of the cup of coffe pt2 video with ten, johnny, doyoung, jaehyun and mark. me and ann (biyoungho on twitter MWAH) made a catholic boarding school au out of it, which i plan to write various fics for in the future. in this au, mark is a good church boy until he walks in on ten sucking dick, and then gets corrupted by boyfriends tenjohnjae and eventually ends up in a relationship with them too. 
> 
> doyoung isn’t in the poly relationship bc we decided he has more teacher vibes, and plus i know tenjohnmarkjae’s dynamic a lot better. also this is the one and only time i'll write dom johnny (who's really just a brat) so don't get used to it! 
> 
> i was originally gonna post this on twitter (@xuxisbong) but then it got Far too long so go follow me there if u enjoy this type of content! okay enjoy and thank u so much for reading! <3

johnny stripping for mark, ten and jaehyun, the hungry looks on their faces just making him want to tease even more, take his clothes off even slower. he’d stand right between ten’s legs, who’s sitting on his hands to stop himself being tempted to touch, and smirk down at him, biting his lip. ten wants so badly to push johnny onto his knees and slap him around a bit until he behaves, but he’s also enjoying the teasing, and out of the corner of his eye he can see that mark and jaehyun are loving it too. johnny places a finger on ten’s chin and tilts his head up until they meet eyes, johnny’s expression shows how much he’s enjoying this, enjoying seeing his boyfriends blush and squirm because of him. 

 

ten doesn’t look away as johnny undoes another button - the fourth button - on his shirt and winks at ten. he growls in response, but doesn’t say anything and johnny just chuckles, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to ten’s cheek. johnny smiles sweetly at him once more before moving on to jaehyun. 

 

jaehyun is holding mark’s hand, presumably for support, and visibly gulps as johnny moves over to him, like a lion hunting his prey. 

 

“spread,” johnny says, half-asking and half-demanding. jaehyun spreads his thighs for johnny to step between them, exposing how hard he is in his tight blue shorts. johnny can feel the three boys’ eyes on him, and he decided to get down on his knees so jaehyun can’t hide his face. steadying a hand on jaehyun’s thigh, johnny moves closer to his flushed face until he’s close enough that their lips melt together, jaehyun letting out a soft whimper into the kiss. he hears mark gasp softly, and ten tap his leg impatiently on the floor, but he focuses only on jaehyun and the pretty mewling noises he makes as johnny licks further into his mouth, opening him up. jaehyun moves his free hand to johnny’s shoulder to pull him closer, but johnny pulls away again. they know they’re not allowed to touch. 

 

jaehyun looks at him like he’s about to cry, but johnny only offers him an exaggerated fake pout and a smirk before standing up again. he doesn’t waste the opportunity to slap jaehyun’s inner thigh as he goes, making all three of them jump and making jaehyun yelp and squeeze his thighs together. feeling kind, he looms over jaehyun, making him shrink in on himself. 

 

“cute. can you undo another button for me?” he asks, voice dripping with fake sweetness. jaehyun nods and reaches up with shaky hands to undo the fifth button of johnny’s baby pink shirt. it takes him a moment to get the button through, and when he does he takes mark’s hand in his again. 

 

“good boy,” johnny praises, making jaehyun visibly melt. he looks over at ten who opens his mouth to say something - normally he’s the one giving out praise and instructions - but when he sees the stern look on johnny’s face, ten simply clenches his jaw shut and glares at him. 

 

mark’s legs are already spread when johnny approaches him, very different to the coaxing he used to need to be good for them. 

 

“you learn fast, mark.” johnny smirks and untucks his shirt, standing far enough away from mark to make him feel exposed and dirty. from the way mark shifts and looks over at jaehyun, who has his eyes on mark’s crotch, he definitely feels that way. johnny undoes the rest of the buttons and throws his shirt to the side, left in his white t-shirt. he drops to his knees again, not missing how all three of their jaws drop, and crawls over to mark on all fours, nuzzling his cheek into mark’s crotch, making him gasp loudly and bring a hand up to cover the blush on his face. 

 

“i know how much you like my arms, baby. wanna touch?” mark nods frantically, his eyes sparkling. johnny has such a soft spot for mark and can never resist him, so he holds out his arm, clenching the muscles as mark gingerly feels up his bicep, his eyes wide. after a few minutes of indulging mark, johnny decides enough is enough, and moves away with a gentle stroke of mark’s cheek to stand in the centre of the room again. the three of them all look so desperate, and he’s only taken off one item of clothing. this is what he thrives off of, he loves the attention and the reactions he can pull out of the three people he loves the most, he loves to see them fall to pieces and forget their dignity because of him. 

 

johnny peels his white shirt off slowly, revealing his body inch by inch. he knows he looks good, the soft outline of abs have started to appear on his tanned skin, and his pectoral muscles look the best they ever have. he’s proud of his body and the work he’s put in to it, so he loves showing it off to his adoring audience. 

 

“like what you see?” he asks cheekily after dropping his shirt on the floor beside him. ten rolls his eyes at the cheesy (and rhetorical) question and johnny grins back at him, knowing he’ll get punished so badly for this later. he saunters back over to jaehyun, he loves the reactions he can pull out of him the most. 

 

this time, jaehyun spreads his thighs obediently as johnny approaches. wordlessly, johnny cups his hand behind jaehyun’s head and guides it forward towards his body, jaehyun digging his fingernails into his own thigh. when jaehyun’s face touches his stomach, johnny strokes a hand through his hair. 

 

“stick your tongue out for me, peach.” jaehyun whines at his favourite pet name and does as johnny asks, beginning to lick over johnny’s abs gently. johnny tugs on the hair at the back of his head and jaehyun yelps and begins to get sloppier, leaving a trail of saliva over his skin and letting johnny guide his head wherever he wants it. once desperate whines start to slip through jaehyun’s lips uncontrollably, johnny lets him go and kisses him again. jaehyun's hands fly up on instinct to touch johnny, but they freeze in mid air and come to rest again on his own thighs. 

 

deciding he hasn’t tortured ten enough, johnny moves back over to him, letting the desperate kiss jaehyun and mark share slide. he watches them as they grab at each other’s hair and clothes, pulling each other closer and kissing deeply, lots of tongue and teeth. mark cracks his eyes open when jaehyun starts kissing his jaw and sees johnny and ten watching them, his face goes bright red and he pushes jaehyun away, who turns the same shade of red as he realises they’d been caught. punishing isn’t johnny’s job, and he shivers when ten growls and promises that later they’ll both get spanked until their asses turn as red as their faces. 

 

“why don’t we show them how slutty they looked?” johnny suggests to ten, who smirks back at him and pulls him down by the collar to crash their lips together. they both whine and moan fakely, exaggerating everything to mock jaehyun and mark, but ten lets out a sincere moan when johnny begins kissing down his neck, biting at the soft skin. spotting a chink in his armour, johnny places a hand on ten’s chest and steadily applies pressure until he loses balance and topples backwards onto the bed. johnny pounces, roughly pulling ten’s button-up shirt and his undershirt out of his shorts and up to his chest. he latches his lips onto ten’s nipple and ten arches off the bed, whines falling past his lips before he can collect himself. catching their dom in a moment of weakness like this is rare, so johnny drinks in his noises and ten’s responses to every flick of his tongue. jaehyun starts to whimper next to them, but they both ignore him, ten far too wrapped up in pleasure from how johnny’s mouth and large hands work over his body, caressing and squeezing and stroking and pressing, moulding ten like putty beneath him. 

 

“you’re so pretty, kitten,” johnny mumbles into his skin, and ten gasps. that name is his ultimate weakness, the only word that - when used in the right place - can be enough to bring ten to an obedient shell of his usual self, pliant and desperate. 

 

“johnny, p—” he whines breathily, tip-toeing on the edge of begging before he suddenly regains his composure and yanks johnny’s head off him with a hand in his hair, making johnny yelp and whine. 

 

“bet you’ll look even prettier with my cock stuffed down your throat so you can’t say shit like that, huh?” he shakes johnny’s head around, his grip tightening. “you know i’ll make you cry. make you beg for it, humiliate you like the filthy fucking sinner you are.” johnny moans loudly, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head from ten’s words that make him feel so small and dirty, and so so good. “i’m just doing God’s work for Him, johnny, you deserve to be punished, He told me so. just look at yourself, such a slut.” johnny’s eyes do roll back, the humiliation burning deep into his skin and making him feel hot all over. just in case his point wasn’t clear, ten  _ spits _ on him, right on his cheek. johnny falls to the floor between ten’s legs with a stupidly lewd moan, wiping his face with the back of his hand. 

 

he looks up at jaehyun and mark, their mouths wide open and erections straining against their shorts. they’re holding hands again, completely shocked by how quickly ten reduced cocky, confident johnny to his knees. he’d never submitted quite that quickly before, but he figured that’s what he gets for riling ten up so much. 

 

leaving ten to brush himself off, pulling his shirt back down and straightening his clothes with a satisfied smirk on his face, johnny shuffles over to kneel between mark and jaehyun. jaehyun immediately leans forward, his expression asking for a kiss. johnny places his hand on top of mark and jaehyun’s joined hands that sit between them on the bed, and leans in to kiss jaehyun sweetly. he doesn’t really know what to do with himself, he feels defeated after being so humiliated, and johnny doesn’t think he has the strength to stand up again in front of the three of them, wants to just stay on the floor where he belongs. 

 

so he does, and he ends up pulling jaehyun down onto the floor with him, quickly followed by mark who presses desperate kisses over his neck and shoulders. johnny turns his head to kiss mark, pulling him closer with an arm around his waist, and jaehyun alternates between sucking bruises into mark and johnny’s necks. ten simply watches, carding his hands gently through their hair, as his three babies take care of each other, whispering praise to them. 

 

“hyung,” mark eventually whines, his face buried in johnny’s clothed lap. “please strip for us.”

 

“yeah,” jaehyun chimes in, “please johnny hyung, wanna see you.” johnny looks between them and then looks up at ten, still sitting on the edge of the bed. johnny thinks to himself that in this moment, in this light, with the lightbulb behind ten’s head, looking down at them, he’s comparable to God. 

 

“you heard them,” ten says gently, “strip for us, angel.” ten pulls jaehyun and mark back up onto the bed and in a moment of tenderness, pets their hair until it looks fairly neat again, straightening out their clothes. johnny stands up on shaky legs from kneeling on the floor for so long, and ten gestures for him to come stand between his thighs once more, jaehyun and mark sat either side of him. 

 

with his three boyfriends looking up at him so lovingly, johnny feels a burst of confidence and begins to undo his belt, swaying his hips a little from side to side. 

 

“hyung,” mark breathes, and johnny smiles gently down at him. he looks adorable, golden brown hair a little ruffled, cheeks rosy and a heat in his eyes that makes johnny’s dick twitch, as he knows mark can’t wait to get his hands and mouth all over him, and neither can jaehyun and ten. johnny’s steady hands undo the button on his shorts, and he takes a step back, away from ten, so they can all get a good look as he unzips his pants and slowly drags them down his legs. he’ll never get used to how their eyes bulge when they see how hard he is in his boxers, cock straining against the light blue material, a big wet patch showing how much pre-cum he’d leaked from all the teasing and foreplay. he decides to leave on his white socks and orange sneakers, he loves how desperate he looks wearing nothing but socks and shoes, like he couldn’t wait long enough to take them off. 

 

turning around, he bends down to pick up his shorts and feels a hand, he’s not sure who’s, cup his ass and lightly stroke the soft skin. a second hand pulls at his thigh, squeezing it in their hand and pulling it to the side so when they let go, it hits the other thigh and jiggles. one of them hums approvingly, giving his ass one last pat before he stands up to throw his clothes to the corner of the room. johnny takes a few more steps away from them so he’s out of reach, he turns around and drops to his knees, bouncing on his heels a little at the bottom just to see the way their eyes follow his every movement. jaehyun licks his lips. 

 

“you’ve been so patient,” johnny breathes as he sits on the carpet to wiggle his underwear off. kicking them over his ankles, he makes sure to keep his legs up to hide his cock, so that when he gets up on his knees and spreads them, all three of his beloved onlookers gasp. a rush of confidence washes over johnny and he leans back slightly, wrapping a hand around his length and stroking lazily. his lovers’ faces are priceless, he wishes he could take a picture to capture how desperate and turned on they all look, but there’s no time for finding his polaroid camera when he needs to be touched  _ so _ badly. johnny strokes himself only a couple more times until he pulls a long groan out of himself, and stops his hand at the base of his cock. 

 

he looks up at jaehyun, ten and mark sitting literally on the edge of their seats, bites his lip once more and spreads his legs a little wider. 

  
“come here.” the game’s over, johnny closes his eyes and simply waits for the three of them to hit him at once. he falls flat onto his back as they tackle him in a split second with loving mouths and hands, and the multiple mind-blowing orgasms he receives are so  _ so _ worth it. 


End file.
